Always There
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: " If I could take it all back I would. Having to live my life knowing you're not somewhere in the world is..."


**Hello! Caleb's back & I'm so over the moon! You have no idea how happy I am. I started writing this fic when I heard about the alcohol + Hanna storyline. And because of someone else it turned into a prequel for The Piece You Left Behind. This is ridiculously long but it is a one off so please don't say more...if you want more then keep reading The Piece You Left Behind. I re-arranged/rewrote a few Haleb scenes from Season 4 to make it fit, so hopefully it works. And yes I've started another chapter on that story too.**

* * *

><p>It was almost six months to the day...<p>

The day Caleb left.

It was one of the hardest things Hanna had to do, to let Caleb go & do whatever it was he felt was so important in. Even though she asked him to stay & help Miranda, she didn't tell him to move to Ravenswood. That was a decision he made all on his own.

When he up & left not once did Hanna text him, email him or even send a letter.

She didn't even check any of his social media pages.

The week after Caleb left Hanna made a promise to herself, from here on out she would always chose her head over her heart. Never again would she be that love-sick girl.

Applying the last of her make up Hanna spun around in her seat when she heard her three best friends & her mother singing.

" Happy Birthday to Hanna...Happy birthday to you! " they sung as they entered the room.

" Make a wish Hanna " Ashley smiled. Hanna closed her eyes & blew the candles out. Aria & Emily clapped as they sat the cake down on her dresser & handed her the long silver knife.

" Just don't touch the bottom or its bad luck " Aria leant forward & clasped her hands together. When Hanna finished cutting the cake her mother served out four pieces of cake & handed it to each girl. Ashley kissed Hanna on the head & wished her a happy birthday once more before leaving the room to finish getting ready for work.

" I can't eat this " Aria pushed her plate aside. " My dad made a really huge breakfast that I think will do me over until next week " she rubbed her stomach.

" Good! More for me " Hanna snatched her plate & sat it beside her own piece of cake. Spencer shuffled to the end of the bed & smiled brightly at Hanna.

" So this Saturday night. All us girls. My grandmothers cabin. Your birthday party... Everyone's invited " she ordered.

" Spencer, you don't have to throw me a party, I'm fine really " She took another forkful of cake.

" We're worried about you Hanna, its been six months and nothing. You haven't said anything or cried. You didn't even really tell us what happened. Just poof & he's gone! " Spencer waved her hand toward the door. Hanna put her cake down & looked at all of her friends sitting on the edge of the bed.

" Well stop worrying because I am fine. Caleb broke up with me. Again. And I got over it for the last time. It wasn't meant to be so I'm moving on " she scraped the last of the cake off the plate. " And for the record just because I haven't cried in front of you doesn't mean I haven't cried at all. I did miss him but now...not so much " Hanna shrugged her shoulders.

" Well we figured that, you basically stripped your room & your locker of all photos and that...was A LOT of photos " Emily exaggerated.

" Can we not talk about Caleb today? Its my birthday & I don't want thoughts of him ruining my day so can you just move on from this? " Hanna asked. She picked up her bag throwing the basic of items inside it & walked out her door.

" Are you coming or are the three of you going to sit there & ponder how else you can get me to snap out of it? " Hanna called out as she walked down the stairs.

At school, as Hanna walked the halls few people smiled & wished her a happy birthday. She smiled in return but behind the smile was a girl torn in two. On the one hand she hated Caleb, hated him for leaving & hated that he gave up so easily, on the other hand she still loved him so much. She tried her best to rid him of her life but the one thing she couldn't erase were the memories locked deep inside her head. She'd done a fantastic job so far of denying her grief by telling people what they didn't want to hear as opposed to what they wanted to know, the less people spoke of him the better chance she had of getting through the days.

" Hey bestie, word around the hall is there's a part been thrown this weekend? " Mona strutted beside Hanna.

" Yup, apparently so " Hanna rolled her eyes & walked into class where everyone was grinning at her.

" This is going to be the party of the year I know it Hanna " Mona took a seat beside her & reached over to touch her hand. " Don't frown Hanna, it'll make you wrinkle sooner than you should. I'd hate to see you end up like Whitney-I-can't-move-my-face " Hanna relaxed her face & ignored Mona's comment. " Is this about...him? " Mona gave Hanna a sympathetic look. " If you need to cut class to go get a relaxing massage or just want to go eat like eight cupcakes or a tub of chunky monkey I'm here for you " she squeezed her hand.

Hanna pulled her hand back in disgust & snarled at Mona.

" This isn't about Caleb. I do not need to eat my feelings! And I don't need a reminder of that day Mona. I'm not a mess & I'm not telling you a god damn thing anyway. Can't you all just get over him already? " Hanna snapped. She opened her folder & started flicking through her notes giving Mona & anyone else the silent treatment.

" So uptight, I really hope someone gives you something strong this weekend. By the sounds of it you need a decent drink " Mona whispered to Hanna as Ezra entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Hanna pushed her food around her plate, she hadn't felt like eating much the rest of the day after her binge on red velvet cake earlier that morning.<p>

" So you like it? " Ashley smiled looking at the silver bracelet hanging from Hanna's wrist.

" I do Mom, really its beautiful. You shouldn't have spent so much money on me. It's only my seventeenth birthday " Hanna admired the bracelet.

" Nonsense, you deserve every bit of it " Ashley beamed. She stared at her daughter from across the table, watching her shuffle her food around but never taking a bite. She wondered what was going through her mind. Whether she was hiding her feelings or if she was just exhausted.

" Hanna? " Ashley put down her knife & fork. " Can I ask you something? This is just between you & I, but are you sure you're coping? This morning you had this look on your face. I've seen that look only three times before, and it always had something to do with Caleb ". Hanna dropped her knife & fork on the table & took a deep breath.

" Mom, I'm fine. Really. My problem is everyone keeps reminding me that it was six months today since Caleb left. I'm being truly honest here...I've had enough of it. I am over Caleb, he's clearly over me since he hasn't called or emailed or texted or however else someone can communicate these days. My day would have been so much better if it was actually about me & not about him. Can I be excused now? " she looked at her mother more determined than ever.

" Sure " Ashley nodded. Hanna threw her napkin on the table & walked upstairs to her room, turning her iPhone dock up as loud as she could she fell back on her bed smothering herself with a pillow. Hanna hated the fact her birthday had become a reminder of the thing she lost & not the strength she gained. Where she became stronger they saw her as weak, where she became withdrawn everyone assumed she was sulking over Caleb.

Hanna applied herself to her studies, she didn't to be as smart as Spencer Hastings but at least her grades were better than they were. She found strength & confidence by relying only on herself, she didn't need a boy to tell her she was beautiful or that she could do anything she put her mind to. She already knew what she was capable of.

Wiping her make up off Hanna looked at her bare face in the mirror, she turned her face side to side attempting to look at her profile. Running her finger down her nose she pushed the tip downwards. Staring back at herself Hanna wondered what other people were seeing, how was she baring her emotions, for a split second she remembered that night when he drove away. Hanna closed her eyes & rolled her lips together, taking a deep breath she erased the memory replacing it with thoughts of the brown leather boots she saw on the way home today.

When her phone started ringing she lazily walked over to her bed & frowned at the unknown number on the screen, it wasn't a number she knew. She hesitated, unsure if she should accept the call. Before she could answer the ringing stopped. She received a notification, there was a voice mail waiting to be heard. Rather than listen to the message she threw her phone on the side table near the bed & curled up under the covers. She refused to listen to another person talk about Caleb, this was her birthday god damn it!

* * *

><p>Saturday had come around quickly, Hanna walked from the bathroom in to her room, Spencer sat in her chair holding two outfits.<p>

" This little black one or the pant suit " she joked.

" Neither. They're both ugly. I'd rather go for a black skirt & laced top " Hanna pulled out her black pumps. " What time is everyone arriving? ".

" Oh...I guess between seven & when ever they arrive " Spencer laughed. Hanna put her make up on & did her hair while Spencer continually sent messages from her phone. By the time Hanna was ready Spencer hadn't even noticed an hour had gone by.

" You're ready? Good let's go. Everyone is waiting " Spencer grabbed Hanna by the hand leading her downstairs, half an hour later they arrived at her Grandmothers cabin. Cars lined the driveway, people were dancing to the latest pop music & drinking. Some of them Spencer didn't even know.

Spencer searched for Aria & Emily, hoping they could explain who half these people were. When Spencer & Hanna found Aria she was having words with an unwanted party guest.

" Aria! " Spencer called out over the music. " Where did everyone come from? Its like twice the amount of people at our school " she looked around at the crowd.

" Exactly what I'm trying to tell whatever-her-name-is " she pointed to the pixie looking punk in front of her.

" You can't call the cops on me 'cause I got a feeling someone's going to go down for all this underage drinking so why don't you just let us party & we'll leave you rich girls alone? " the pixie punk challenged them. Spencer was about to throw them out when Hanna grabbed her arm.

" Come on Spence, lighten up. Its my party right? Lets have some fun " Hanna walked into the kitchen & poured herself a drink. Spencer was about to join her when Toby entered the room, he stalked his way toward her wrapping his arms around her waist.

" I've missed you " he leaned in kissing her from behind.

" I've missed you too " Spencer held Toby & rested her head on his chest. Hanna scrunched her nose up at their display of affection, she wasn't bitter about them but she didn't need to see them being the way she used to be with Caleb, at least not this close and not at her party.

Hanna grabbed a bottle of whatever was closest to her & snuck out of the kitchen, she found a spot outside on the porch where there wasn't any couples being affectionate toward one another. For a while it was just her, a bottle of something strong & her thoughts. Partygoers passed by going in & out of the house oblivious to the fact she was the reason for this party.

A young man walked past Hanna winking at her as he went inside, Hanna gave a weak smile in return. Ten minutes had passed the young man walked back past her, he stopped turned around & walked her way.

" You're the birthday girl? " He asked.

" What if I am? " Hanna replied before raising her cup to her mouth, she stared at him as she threw back the last of her drink.

" Well, it's an honor birthday girl " he lifted the beer in his hand. " So why is the birthday girl sitting out here by herself with a bottle of vodka when everyone is here to celebrate her..." He leant against the wooden post. " Why aren't you inside living it up? "

" Maybe I was bought here against my will. Or maybe I'm not the birthday girl? Maybe I'm just another blonde at an underage party with a bottle of vodka? " Hanna tried to divert the conversation.

" Alright...two can play this game " he laughed placing his bottle down on beside him. " I know you're the birthday girl because your picture was attached to the massive group text message that probably everyone within a hundred mile radius got inviting us to this party, you're all dressed up like you knew you were going somewhere & the name's Justin " he held out his hand.

" Hanna " she shook his hand in return. Justin pulled Hanna to her feet & turned her around, he pointed to the people coming in & out & those still arriving. " See those people out there... they're here to celebrate you "

" No they're here for the free alcohol " Hanna corrected him.

" Maybe they are. What's not to say they're here for a good time too? How do you know if you're not in there living it up? " he turned her toward the windows where the music was blaring & people were dancing in a massive group.

" Technically it was my birthday two days ago..."

" Forget the technicality Hanna, you want to party with me or not? " he turned Hanna around to face him.

" How do I know you're not some serial killer? I've seen a lot of movies to know how these things work " Hanna took a step back. With his hands on his hips Justin lowered his head & shook it from side to side. " Damn you make a boy work for it " he looked back up at her with a cheeky grin. " You wanna party, I'll be in there " he pointed to the house & brushed past her. He turned back & whispered into her ear " Offer is open all night ".

Hanna stood on the porch looking around at everyone drinking with their friends, laughing & having a good time. It was a shame her friends drove her here only to dump her the second their boyfriends arrived. She wondered would she be a bad friend if she rang someone to come get her? Would anyone really notice she was gone?

Hanna swiped the bottle from the floor taking a small mouthful & waited for the alcohol to burn its way down her throat. She took a deep breath & walked inside where Justin was standing. Hanna took a step toward him & smiled.

" I want to party with you ". Justin took Hanna's hand & walked her into another room where six people stood around a table filled with shots.

" Please tell me you've played never have I ever? " Justin found an empty spot around the table.

" I haven't but I am aware of the rules " Hanna stood in front of Justin as the small group kept playing on.

" Never have I ever... Had sex " Hanna rolled her eyes but picked up a shot glass anyway. Slowly so did six other people, when one girl didn't pick up a shot the group laughed.

" What? So I'm still a virgin. What ever " she snarled & walked away. The game continued.

" Never have I ever... Had sex in a public place " the group again cleared most of the next round of shots. Hanna was the last one to pick up a shot & down it just as quick. Justin looked down at her curiously & raised his eyebrows

" Moving on..." Hanna turned back to the group ready for the next question.

" Never have I ever... Been in love " only two people picked up a shot one of those being Hanna.

" Who ever he was he's an idiot " Justin leaned down & whispered into her ear. Hanna didn't respond.

" Never have I ever...taken drugs " Justin was the first to reach over & take a shot but Hanna remained firmly in place.

" Never have I ever... Stolen something & got away with it " Hanna thought about her past indiscretions but reached over & took a shot anyways. Justin reached over as well swallowing the shot quickly.

" Never have I ever... Been in handcuffs " the young man running the game looked around & waited for everyone to bare their secret. Hanna reached over & took a shot but didn't dare look at anyone.

" Finally we have something in common " Justin reached for a shot.

" It's not what you think " Hanna replied. She turned & walked away from the table, Justin grabbed her by the arm & stopped her in the hall. " Can we just...dance? I've had enough of never have I ever ".

" Sure. I'm just going to grab a beer? You want anything? " Justin asked.

" Water. I just need water " Hanna moved into the middle of the room where everyone was dancing, finding her own space she swung her hips to the beat of the music.

" I'll be right back " Justin walked away but looked back & winked at her before he left the room.

Pulling into the driveway of Spencer's grandmothers cabin Caleb crept along slowly looking for a parking space. He knew the party was going to be crashed but this many people? he could just picture Spencer or Aria losing their shit over too many unwanted party guests.

He found a park about a hundred meters from the cabin, locking his car he zipped up his dark hoodie & tugged it over his head. He was going to sneak into this party for one reason.

To watch over Hanna.

And maybe get a glimpse of what he'd lost. Even though six months had passed not a day went by that he didn't think about her.

He'd been to enough parties during his rebellious phase to know there's always one person with a drug they shouldn't have or taking advantage of a girl. Caleb knew what kids were like these days, with the party invitation reaching two counties - if not more - he wasn't taking any chances.

He walked closer to the cabin rounding the side where a girl was vomiting on the ground below her. He shook his head and remembered that was the exact reason why he never drank. People couldn't handle their alcohol and even if they could the feeling of being hangover the next day was not something he'd ever want to feel again.

He'd just walked past the kitchen window when he heard a group of guys laughing, he'd only heard a few words but it was enough to make him back track.

" She's in the palm of my hand "

" Bullshit! Hanna Marin going home with you? I'll believe it when I see it. That uptight bitch don't put out for no one ". Caleb clenched his jaw, & balled his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, sliding closer to the window he peered in to see three boys leaning against the counter.

" Fine! I'll put fifty bucks down right here & now. I've got this in the bag. Me. Scoring with Hanna Marin. You boys better watch & learn " he walked away oozing confidence.

Caleb crept around the outside of the house following Justin into the next room, watching him through the window he saw Justin pull a small vial from his pocket & tip a small amount of liquid into one of the clear plastic cups. Swishing the drink around he walked back to the group dancing in the middle of the room.

He waited patiently wishing people would move so he could see where Justin went to, he moved around the house to the next window when he finally saw her.

Hanna. Dancing by herself. Looking as beautiful as she ever did.

Caleb watched as Justin approached Hanna & gave her the plastic cup filled with whatever poison he'd just given her. Hanna looked at it suspiciously, Justin whispered something into her ear & then Hanna gulped the cup in one mouthful. Caleb's jaw dropped in horror, now he had a reason to stay & watch over her.

He kicked the outside of the house in anger, how could she be so stupid? To accept a drink from a stranger not knowing what came with it. Like a stalker he watched Hanna & Justin dance for fifteen minutes, song after song the more he touched her the more angered he became.

That asshole was touching his girl. His Hanna. Even though they hadn't been together in six months he still thought of her as his. Caleb was startled when someone walked past & yelled " Pervert! ".

" I'm not...I'm just watching... " he tried to explain to the group walking past him.

" Whatever perv " the girl sung over her shoulder, the group she was with laughed with her. Caleb turned around to see Hanna again but she was gone. And so was the jock. He looked in the window as far as he could but his view had been blocked when more people the filled.

He had no choice but to go inside the cabin & look for her. He had to protect her even if it meant revealing himself.

He walked through the front entrance & searched the crowd where he knew she had danced, she was nowhere to be seen. He continued searching the kitchen, the back room, the formal dining room & the halls but still no Hanna. Caleb's heart was racing, every second she was out of his sight was a second too long. He turned around quickly hoping to search the back yard but ran into Spencer instead.

" Caleb! Oh my god what are you doing here? " Spencer looked over his features.

" Protecting Hanna. Have you seen her in the last ten minutes? " he still searched the crowd walking through the house.

" No I haven't seen her, not since we got here. I lost her in the crowd I've tried to move out of here all night " Spencer yelled at the people around her who just laughed & walked in another direction.

" Damn it! " Caleb ran his hands through his hair wondering where the hell she could be.

" What is going on Caleb? " Spencer grabbed him by the arm.

" The guy Hanna is with, I saw him pour something into her drink. And not the feel-good-buzz kind. The kind of liquid that sedates a person! Do you understand what I'm saying? " he could only hope Spencer understood he was talking about drugs.

" Are you sure? " Spencer frowned at him.

" Yes! And then I watched him hand it to her & she drank the whole cup so help me find her before he does something bad to her " Caleb looked up when he heard a crashing sound at the top of the stairs. He didn't hesitate, he cleared two at a time until he reached the top where two boys were shoving each other in the hall. Caleb ducked past them & started searching the rooms one by one. With each door he opened he saw more outrageous things, the third room taking the cake for things he wished he didn't see.

A guys manhood fall lazily from the mouth of another guy. He didn't say anything he just slammed the door shut, closing his eyes he tried to forget the image.

He stepped in front of the last door & turned the knob but it did not open. Caleb knew this is where she was, she had to be. He'd already searched the entire house & came up short. He started throwing himself at the door, each time his shoulder cracked the wood just a little more. Before he could make another attempt the door opened wide & Justin was standing in the door way with his shirt off & his jeans unzipped. Caleb looked into the room to see Hanna lying on the bed unconscious with her shirt unbuttoned & her skirt around her waist.

" What the hell man! " Justin pushed Caleb back into the wall. Caleb found his footing & charged at Justin, he lifted him off of where he stood & threw him on his back. Caleb started hitting Justin over & over until two young men came in & pulled Caleb from Justin.

" You're going to be sorry you piece of shit " Justin wiped his bloody nose on the back of his hand & charged toward Caleb throwing a punch into his stomach. Caleb dropped to the floor & groaned. Justin kicked him in the ribs several times before Caleb grabbed his foot & pulled his feet out from under him. With the both of them on the floor again Caleb swung his elbow in to the side of Justin's face.

Justin's friends pulled Caleb off him pushing him clear across the room.

" I came here for her! " Caleb roared at them. Justin laughed & grabbed his shirt off the bed.

" You can have her, she's not that good anyways " Justin laughed as did his two friends. " Stupid whore! " Justin looked at Hanna in disgust as she lay on the bed completely exposed to everyone in the room. Caleb clenched his fists & was ready for round two but the young men left the room. Caleb rushed over to Hanna pulling her dress down & buttoning up her top, he started tapping her face lightly with the palm of his hand & calling her name over & over.

" Hanna! Hanna! Hanna! come on wake up! " he kept shaking her head in his hands. " I need you to wake up! " Caleb kept repeating.

With Hanna not responding Caleb had no other choice but to scoop her up in his arms, he struggled the first few steps but pulled her against his body & walked down the hall. When he got to the top of the stairs a few of the partygoers made sure he had a clear path to the front door.

Every one at the door and in the hall turned their heads & stared at him carrying her. A few girls started whispering as he passed them in the hall but he didn't care what they thought. Hanna needed medical help & he was probably the only person sober enough at this party to drive her to the hospital. He kept walking to his car as fast as he could.

Hanna's life was literally in his hands and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to her.

" Caleb! " he heard Spencer call out from the front porch.

" I've got her! " he yelled out. " I've got her " he kissed her head. Spencer ran in front of Caleb & cupped her hands over her mouth when she saw a lifeless Hanna.

" Caleb? " her eyes welled with tears.

" It's going to be alright Spencer. In the left pocket of my hoodie are the keys. Unlock my car so I can put Hanna in " he stood in one spot ordering Spencer to do as he said. Spencer reached for his keys & unlocked the car. She opened the door & watched him carefully place Hanna on the front seat. He pulled the seat belt over her & shut the door.

" I really have to go " he rushed to his side of the car.

" I understand " she nodded. " I guess this is where I say thank you? " Spencer was ashamed & felt guilty that something like this could happen to her best friend at a party she was hosting.

" You don't have to thank me. I would've done the same if it was any of you girls too " he smiled quickly.

" Caleb? " Spencer took a step toward him. " I know this isn't the best time but with the likelihood we wont see you again...What happened? Between you & Hanna I mean. She won't tell us anything " Spencer begged.

" It's complicated " Caleb opened the car door.

" We lost you too you know " Spencer rounded the car. Caleb knew Spencer was like a dog with a bone so he said the shortest version he could think of.

" I left Hanna. To protect her from the things that were happening in Ravenswood. If it makes you feel any better, I've missed all of you " he couldn't wait a second longer. Spencer watched the tail lights of Caleb's car disappear down the driveway, taking a deep breath she marched back to the cabin, it was time to shut this party down.

* * *

><p>On the way back to Rosewood Caleb rung Ashley, unfortunately he got her voicemail. Rather than hang up he left her a message.<p>

" Ashley, its Caleb. I have Hanna in the car with me, we're on our way to Rosewood Memorial. Meet me there & I"ll explain everything ". Hanging up he knew as soon as Ashley heard that message, she'd be there in a heart beat. He pulled his car to the curb & ran around to the passenger side. Pulling Hanna from inside the car, he scooped her in his arms again & carried her into the reception area.

" Some body help me! " Caleb called out. " She needs help! " Caleb screamed again. The receptionist picked up the phone & requested staff come into the waiting room immediately. Two male nurses came out with a stretcher, Caleb laid Hanna down on it & followed them as they went through two large glass doors and into the emergency department.

" Whats your name son? " one of the nurses asked over his shoulder.

" My name is Caleb Rivers. Her name is Hanna Marin. I think GBH was poured into her drink. I seen someone give it to her in a drink & then he tried to have sex with her but I stopped him " Caleb rambled of fact after fact to try & give them some knowledge of what had happened.

" Have you contacted her parents? " another nurse asked.

" Yes, her Mom. I left a message " Caleb moved about trying to see what they were doing but there were too many around her.

" Anything else you can tell us? Has she had any alcohol or any other drug tonight? Is she allergic to anything? " they asked one after the other.

" I don't know...probably. I guess. I don't know! But she's not allergic to anything " the nurses kept asking more questions but Caleb couldn't answer them. He didn't realize what was happening until he was half way out the door and back in the waiting room.

" You'll have to wait out here Caleb. At least until we get her condition stabilizes, we'll come get you alright? " the large male nurse looked at Caleb making sure he understood their rules.

" What's happening? Her condition? I don't understand " He tried walking around the nurse & back in to the emergency room, he didn't want to leave her for a single second.

" If Hanna is still unresponsive, we'll have to treat her as an overdose ". Caleb felt the full weight of what was happening slam into his body.

Hanna. GBH. Over dosing.

He took a step back but fell over a seat. He tried standing back up but he couldn't, he just stared at the nurse with a blank look on his face.

" Caleb! " he heard a familiar voice among the white noise. " Where's Hanna? " Ashley bent down beside Caleb looking for answers.

" You're Hanna's mother? " The male nurse asked.

" Yes Ashley Marin. Will someone tell me what the hell is happening? Where is my daughter? " Ashley stood tall & demanded answers.

" She was bought here ten minutes ago, from what we can tell without her knowledge Hanna was given a drug at a party & possibly raped. She is now unresponsive & has been for at least half if not more "

" So what does that mean? " Ashley was horrified something like this was happening to her only daughter.

" I won't know until I get back in there " the nurse started to walk back into the emergency department while Ashley helped Caleb up off the floor & sat him down on the seats provided.

" Caleb, what happened? " Ashley held his arm, she could see he was worried sick but she had to know.

" Spencer threw Hanna a party at her grandmothers cabin, only the invite reached as far as two counties. When I heard who it was for I had to come. You have to believe me Ashley I didn't know any of this was going to happen. I just wanted to see her " Caleb pleaded.

" I believe you, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her ".

" I didn't even want her to know I was there, I just had to know she was alright. When I got there she was already with a guy, I watched him pour a clear liquid into her cup & give it to her. I was watching her until someone startled me and then...she was gone. By the time I'd found her again she was unconscious & lying on the bed with her dress around her waist. I just lost it & started hitting on the guy, before I knew it two more guys were hitting & kicking me. I talked them down & carried Hanna out of there. I kept trying to wake her up but she...I couldn't you know? It felt like she was..." Caleb pressed his palms against his eyes & shook his head.

" I'm glad she still has someone like you looking out for her, even if she doesn't know it " Ashley put her hand on Caleb's shoulder & squeezed it softly.

" I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I had to, I just...I couldn't leave her there " with tears in his eyes, Caleb looked to Ashley for support.

" I know Caleb " she pulled him to her & held him like any mother would. When Caleb winced in pain Ashley let go & looked at his ripped t-shirt & his bloody knuckles. " Are you hurt too Caleb? "

" Probably. I don't know. I haven't felt anything hurt until now " he braced his ribs with his palm.

" I'm getting someone to look at you too " she said.

" Ashley, that's not necessary " he reached out to grab her hand but she was already standing at the reception desk.

It was early the next morning when Caleb woke to the smell of the worlds worst cup of coffee, he opened his eyes & looked at the woman standing beside him.

" Ashley? " he said covering his eyes from the bright lights above his head.

" Hey, you've been out for a while now " she smiled down at him.

" How did I? " confused he looked around the room. " Hanna! " he shot up out of bed wincing again when pain shot down the side of his body.

" You may want to rest a there boy " said another voice in the room.

" Dad? " Caleb turned to the other side of the room.

" Ashley called me & told me what happened. We've been here all night " he stood up & walked around to the other side of the bed. " You sure did fight for Hanna last night didn't you? " he pointed to his ribs.

" I had to " Caleb defended his actions.

" Oh I know, the doctor said you've got three broken ribs, a couple of fractured fingers & a lot of bruising " Caleb looked down at his fingers turning his hand from side to side looking at where it was taped together. He lifted his shirt & looked down at the bandage around his chest. He didn't remember receiving any treatment.

" And Hanna? " Caleb looked at the both of them.

" She's just fine. They pumped her stomach & monitored her all night. The doctor said she was lucky to arrive when she did, without medical intervention she probably would have over dosed " Ashley smiled & fought back tears. She was grateful Caleb was there to save Hanna.

Life without Hanna was not something Ashley wanted to consider.

" Can I see her? " Caleb pushed himself off the bed.

" As soon as the doctor clears you " said the nurse as she came into the room. Jamie moved aside so she could what ever it was her job required.

" How's the big champ feeling this morning? " she joked.

" Sore. And tired. And starving! " Caleb replied. The room broke out in laughter, they didn't have to wait long for the doctor to check over Caleb one last time before discharging him. Once they'd left the room Caleb asked Ashley again where Hanna was.

" She's sleeping for now " Ashley replied.

" I won't wake her, I promise. I just...I need to see her for myself " Caleb pleaded. " Please Ashley? ".

After all he did for Hanna the night before, there was no way Ashley could deny him such a thing. They walked through the halls until they reached her room.

" I'll give you a few minutes " Ashley opened the door. Caleb took a deep breath & zipped up his hoodie, shuffling into the room he slowly tugged the curtain aside to see Hanna sleeping peacefully. He looked at the machine above her, it kept beeping as it checked her blood pressure & her pulse. He followed the clear tubing from the IV bag all the way to Hanna's wrist. He pulled a small chair to the edge of the bed resting his elbows on his knees. For a few minutes he just stared at her, looking at how beautiful she was.

He reached out & placed his hand over hers, Hanna didn't wake. He squeezed it softly but still nothing. Hanna was out like a light.

" I'm sorry Hanna. Sorry I couldn't stop what happened. If I could take it all back I would. Having to live my life knowing you're not somewhere in the world is..." Caleb pulled Hanna's hand to his lips & fought the urge to let his emotions spill out. " No matter what happened between us, I still love you ". He stood up & looked over her one last time, leaning down he placed a kiss on her head.

" Take care Hanna " he whispered into her ear, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before turning around & leaving the room. He stopped in front of Ashley & smiled weakly.

" I can never repay you for this " Ashley squeezed his arm.

" You can by keeping her safe? " Caleb answered. He smiled one last time & started walking away, stopping in his tracks when Ashley called out.

" I've missed you Caleb. Hanna has to...she's just too stubborn to show it "

" I miss a lot of people Ashley, but none more than your daughter. Maybe I'll come back " he shrugged.

" Don't take too long " Ashley said before walking into Hanna's room.

Caleb walked the long hall slowly, convincing himself walking away from Hanna was the best thing he could do.

Mean while back in the room Ashley pulled the curtain back to find Hanna awake in her bed.

" Mom... What am I in the hospital? " she squinted her eyes.

" It's a long story Hanna " Ashley sat on the chair beside the bed.

" Tell me everything " Hanna ordered her mother. She'd heard every word Caleb spoke, but was afraid it was all a dream.

* * *

><p>" Ok, I talked to this girl Tina on the computer &amp; she wants to meet us " said Hanna.<p>

" Us? " Emily said as she cleaned the tables at The Brew.

" All of us? " Aria chimed in.

" Yeah. As many us as we can get. I don't want to do this alone " Hanna tucked her hands into her back pockets.

" Well... you should have thought about that before you hit send " Emily snapped.

" Em? Whats the matter with you? " Hanna wondered why all of a sudden Emily was snapping at her.

" There's nothing the matter with me " Emily blew Hanna off.

" Wait...have you forgotten Ali's alive & she's counting on us to make Rosewood safe for her to come back " Hanna reminded Emily the reason why she was talking with Tina.

" That's right. Ali's alive. She's been alive this whole time & didn't tell us. She talked to us but she never told us she was alive " Emily couldn't help letting her betrayal known, she loved Ali the most.

" Hey! You're not the only one that feels like she's been playing hide & seek since junior year " Aria tried reasoning with Emily.

" Yeah, sometimes I imagine her wet & scared in a cardboard box by some train tracks and...other times I see her in a penthouse dripping diamonds & laughing at us but we don't know which ones the truth. None of us do, so we have to bring her back ".

Just as Hanna finished talking Emily looked behind her at the person walking through the door, Hanna & Aria turned around but none of them were as surprised as Hanna was. She sucked in a breath & smiled when she saw it was really him. He was back.

Hanna started walking toward him but he met her in the middle, he smiled back. Happy she was safe & had recovered just as the doctors said she would. Hanna put her arms around his neck & pulled him close to her body. She didn't know what they were anymore but she knew she had to thank him for saving her life.

Aria left The Brew & Emily returned to work, Hanna waved her hand to the table in the corner & asked Caleb if he'd stay a little longer, he nodded & took a seat opposite her.

" You got prettier while I was away " Caleb said before Hanna could get a single word in.

" I'm sure I wasn't a pretty sight when you saw me last " Hanna lowered her head in shame.

" You're always pretty Hanna...whether you're drunk or sober " he laughed & squeezed her hand. Behind his smile he was dreading every second that ticked by. Another second, another minute and eventually another hour & he would be leaving.

This time for good, he had no intention of coming back to Rosewood or continuing things with Hanna. Not when he had his own demons to fight off.

" I'm glad you came back Caleb and I'm sorry you got hurt too " she looked over his features. It had been two weeks since Hanna almost over dosed at Spencer's grandmothers cabin.

" It was worth every kick punch & bruise. I'd never let anything happen to you Hanna " Caleb looked into her deep green eyes & watched them glass over.

" I know..." She rolled her lips together taking a deep breath. " I just...I never meant to hurt you either " Hanna wiped away the tear that almost rolled down her cheek. Caleb stood up & cupped her face in both of his hands, he leant down & kissed her forehead.

" You want to grab something to eat? I'm hungry. Are you hungry? " Caleb changed the subject, their conversation had become too emotional, he had to keep all romantic notions at bay if he was going to do this.

" Sure, I guess. You want to grab a pizza & go sit by the swings like we used to? " Hanna stood & walked behind him. Out on the sidewalk Hanna linked her arm around his, Caleb looked at where their arms joined & then back at Hanna.

" So how's Miranda? " Hanna asked.

" She's good " he cleared his throat " Given the circumstances "

" What circumstances? " Hanna pressed Caleb for more information.

" It's complicated " Caleb stopped outside the pizza store & opened the door for Hanna. " Same as usual? " he placed his hand on the small of her back.

" Yeah, the sounds good just make sure they don't put any olives on it " Hanna took a seat by the window watching people come & go, when Caleb returned to her side he sat with his elbows on his knees and his head turned away from her. She knew something was bothering him, he wasn't the same Caleb she knew six months ago. This Caleb avoided confrontation & was a little too blunt.

They passed the time quietly until their order was called, with the pizza in one hand Caleb opened the door again for Hanna. They walked side by side toward the park seeking out their spot behind the trees. Caleb sat on the middle seat while Hanna sat on the outside swing, she threw her bag down opening the pizza box taking out the biggest slice. Caleb followed shortly after.

" What did you mean earlier when I asked about Miranda? You said it was complicated? " Hanna pushed the swing back & forth & watched Caleb from the corner of her eye.

" Things are...complicated. I don't want them to be but they are. All kinds of things happen that we're not expecting, its hard to explain " Caleb grabbed hold of the chains holding the swing up.

" Try me " Hanna smiled.

" Ravenswood turned into more than I thought " Caleb really was trying hard not to tell her Miranda had died.

" I know tell me about it, that's why I'm glad you're out of there " she reached for his hand but Caleb moved them away.

" Hanna I have to go back " Caleb looked up at her. He delivered one half of the bad news.

" No you don't " she begged of him.

" I do " Caleb looked right into her eyes & made sure his choice was heard loud & clear. " I made some promises "

" What promises? What about me Caleb? Where do I fit into all this? " Hanna was upset. She didn't know where she stood with Caleb.

" There are things I have to take care of " he tried explaining, when she kept asking more questions Caleb was getting angry. She was making this harder than it should have been.

" Tell me something? " Hanna turned her whole body to face him. " Did you come back just to stomp on my heart one last time? To cut ties with me once & for all because the way you're acting and the things you're saying its like you're trying to break up with me all over again. Why did you even save me from that party Caleb? " she demanded answers. She thought she was over him until he said those three little words in her hospital room.

" Because I do love you & I don't want you getting hurt. If you come to Ravenswood you will get hurt. And I can't... No! I wont let that happen to you. You mean too much to me Hanna " Caleb stood up & walked a few feet away from her.

" I'm not scared of Miranda " Hanna stood from the swings and folded her arms over her chest. If she had to fight Miranda to prove who was the better person for Caleb she would.

" It's not Miranda I'm worried about " Caleb turned around to see Hanna wiping tears from her eyes. " It's just not safe. You'll be much safer here " he stepped toward her & wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes.

" Can we finish that box off at home? " he looked over her shoulder at the pizza box on the ground.

" We're not done here " Hanna marched over to her bag & swooped it up off the ground. Caleb followed behind her as they walked back to his car.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the park bench on the other side of the yard Caleb rubbed his thighs back &amp; forth, it was time. He knew it was going to hurt her more than it hurt him but he couldn't have Hanna in the line of fire. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Hanna the way it happened to Miranda.<p>

" Hanna..." Caleb's voice barely whispered, he tensed his jaw & took a deep breath. " I have to go back " he stood up & started walking across the yard. Hanna stepped in front of him & placed her hands on his chest.

" Please don't go. Stay another night. Stay with me a little longer, please? " she begged him.

" I can't..." He removed her hands from his shoulders & walked around her to grab his bag from inside. " I have to go " He said walking inside her kitchen.

" No you don't " Hanna whined.

" It's time " Caleb said with his back to her. He knew she was desperate, if he had to look into her eyes he was afraid she'd actually have the power to make him change his mind. He had to be strong, strong for both their safety.

" No its not! " Hanna rounded him. " Your watch is broken " she reached for his hand.

" It's late ". It was a weak answer he knew but it was still the truth. Caleb reached for his bag from the bench but Hanna pulled it from him. She'd do anything right about to keep him in Rosewood.

" Well then take me with you " she pleaded with him. Whatever was going on in Ravenswood they could sort it out together & come back to Rosewood.

" I cant " he looked away. Jesus this was ten times harder then he imagined. He didn't think she'd put up that much of a fight.

" Then I'll follow you " Hanna replied. Whatever excuse he had she could come up with another option.

" Don't! " Caleb ordered her & reached for his bag. He needed her to stay in Rosewood not follow him to the town of the cursed. He tried to tug the bag away from her but she wouldn't let it go, back & forth they fought until Caleb snapped & pulled it from her grasp. He felt remorse the second he looked at her face. He'd never mistreated her or man-handled her but right then & there he could see the damage he was inflicting.

When Caleb didn't apologize Hanna started to wonder why he was acting this way, and then it finally clicked.

" Is this about Miranda? " she hoped to god he wasn't going to confirm what she was thinking. That she gave her perfectly great & loyal boyfriend to a stranger.

" It's not like that " Caleb wouldn't dare look her in the eyes, it wasn't the entire truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either. Something had happened between them but it wasn't within the walls of reality.

" Like what? " Hanna needed to hear Caleb say it otherwise she wouldn't believe it.

" Like what you're thinking " he raised his voice. He didn't cheat on her, he could never cheat on Hanna.

" What am I thinking? " Hanna was getting frustrated, he wasn't saying what happened but he wasn't giving her the whole truth either. " I mean is this about the girl I told you to look after? " Hanna asked. Caleb shook his head & closed his eyes, yes this had everything to do with the girl she told him to look after. He felt terrible for not being able to protect her like he was asked to.

" She needs me " he looked back at Hanna, tears pooled in her eyes. He knew she needed him to but at least Hanna was alive & had other people for support. Miranda has no one to help with unfinished business.

" It's not like that sounds " he really was asking for too much understanding.

" You say that but what am I suppose to think? "

" I...I can't tell you what to think. I don't even know what I'm thinking. All I know is I have to go & you have to stay. It's best for the both of us " Caleb said. He walked by her & headed for the door. The worse of it was over, he said his piece & now he just needed to walk out the door. Hanna walked behind him & was about to let him walk away but she changed her mind & slammed the door shut instead. She wasn't letting im get away that easily. If it were the other way around he'd put up a fight too.

" Hanna, please don't do this! " Caleb begged of her. This wasn't going to be easy, she was fighting for him and as much as he loved her for it he knew it would be the one thing that could get her killed in Ravenswood.

" Do what? What am I doing? I'm standing in front of my own door in my own house " she cried. She knew how to manipulate situations, it was the one thing -A had taught them.

" I'm sorry I have to go " he apologized & wished to god she'd just let him go.

" Why am I suppose to make this so easy for you? "

" This is not...easy " Caleb tried as best he could to hold back his emotions but Hanna had a way of breaking him down. He tried to leave again but Hanna slammed the door shut.

" God...I gave her to you. I'm so stupid " Hanna doubted the very choice she made on Halloween. She gave her boyfriend to someone else.

" You are not stupid " Caleb assured her. Stupid was not one of the things she was. Now he was making her doubt herself he really did feel like an asshole. " That's not what happened ".

" Well then what happened? " Hanna ordered him to tell the truth. She'd had enough "its complicated " and " I have to go back " to do her a lifetime. " Tell me what happened! ". Caleb didn't even try to tell her, he was going to protect her even if it meant hurting her.

" I cant! " he said right before he finally walked out the door. Hanna slammed the door behind him. If he wasn't going to tell the truth then to hell with him! Hanna stood with her back against the door & looked up at her mother who must have seen & heard everything.

Hanna didn't need to say anything Ashley could tell what her little girl was experiencing just from the look in her eyes.

" Is this how it works? They just leave, it's not you its me and then...its out the door? " Ashley shook her head & walked to her daughter as quick as she could wrapping her arms around her the same way Hanna did when her & Tom's marriage fell apart. Hanna cried on her shoulder, she really needed someone right now who wouldn't question what Caleb had done or how she felt.

Outside the door Caleb swung his bag over his shoulder, the second the door slammed shut he knew he'd hurt her worse then he ever had. He lied to her, her got angry with her & he walked out of her life without a fight.

He felt the tears fall down his cheek, he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jumper & kept walking out to the jeep parked against the curb. He desperately wanted to go back inside & tell her everything but at this point he wasn't sure if she would forgive him or not. He sat inside the car & turned it over, placing it in first gear he looked at the house & saw Hanna walk upstairs with her mother.


End file.
